


Импринтинг

by steinvor



Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Gen, Psychology, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: во время встречи с Кинреем после предательства и развода и битья посуды, называет его Кинрей-сама, и сам отмечает этот факт.
Relationships: Touji Touno/Kinrei Kingen





	Импринтинг

Первые впечатления после исцеления – самые важные.  
Тодзи закрывает глаза, и, как наяву видит полупустое просторное помещение.  
Тогда он еще ориентировался большей частью по звукам. В помещении перекатывалось вслед шагам гулкое и, какое-то радостно-благоговейное эхо, это были его собственные неуверенные шаги. Он тогда еще плохо ориентировался в покоях Принца.  
А голос Кинрея-самы был таким завораживающе-прохладным, словно желанный глоток воды в самый разгар засушливого полдня. Такой участливый, и даже ласковый, он предвосхищал все их последующие поступки.  
Ах, если бы он знал, чем все эти благие действия обернутся в дальнейшем!..  
Холодная рука с поразительной небрежностью снимает с его глаз привычную повязку.  
И первый же мгновенный взгляд его попросту ошеломляет.  
Это не тихий мерцающий лунный свет, это сияние бледной высокой фигуры.  
Этот сверкающий силуэт казалось, навсегда запечатлен в самой глубине его зрачков…  
Он и сейчас скрывается где-то там, в самой глубине его жаждущего впечатлений сердца.  
Затем помощники Кинрея помогают ему освоиться с новыми ощущениями, вот это красный цвет, там бирюзовый, а это бледно-золотые волосы Кинрея-самы.  
Вокруг столько новой информации, но Кинрей-сама терпелив, хотя и строг, и заниматься разными мелочами, вроде знакомства Тодзи с многочисленной свитой семейства Кинген, придворным этикетом и прочими повседневными мелочами выкраивает иногда время.  
Спустя несколько месяцев его обучают обращаться с мечом, когда он был слепым, все, на что он мог рассчитывать, так это на свое умение легко сносить неизбежные насмешки и быстро соображать, либо избегая, либо самому устраивая засады.  
По поводу порученного задания помощник принца с ним говорит лично.  
Несмотря на свою занятость, Кинрей находит время, чтобы научить Тодзи пользоваться древесным пистолетом, а также луком, и еще показал, как обрабатывать листву, чтобы получились стрелы.  
Во время обучения стрельбе из лука руки мальчика несколько раз случайно соприкасаются с прохладными тонкими руками Кинрея-самы. Они такие нежные, что Тодзи непроизвольно касается пальцев Кингена снова.  
Он замирает, потрясенный неловкостью и дерзостью собственных мыслей и рук, но Кинрей-сама то ли не замечает, то ли просто снисходительно игнорирует эти поступки.  
Тодзи с жадностью вбирает своими исцеленными глазами все вокруг, но чаще всего его ищущий и пытливый взгляд останавливается на сияющих волосах и на стройной фигуре последнего представителя Кингенов.  
Ему кажется, что его горящий взгляд ощущается как ожог и заметен едва ли не каждому.   
Неслыханный позор! Тодзи и сам ощущает, как пылают от стыда и смущения его уши и щеки.  
Но все либо хорошо воспитаны, либо уже привыкли, а сам Кинрей все также спокоен, благожелателен и недоступен.  
Он требователен и строг к себе, и также многого ждет от других.  
Рядом с ним ощущаешь себя необходимой деталью важной головоломки. Мелкой и незначительной, но не такой, как раньше, _ненужный «нумерованный» ребенок…_  
Его удостаивает встречи и разговора даже Принц!  
Конечно, в сопровождении неизменного спутника и своего глашатая Кинрея-самы. Они под стать друг другу, божий сын и обожествляемый помощник принца.  
В величественной осанке у обоих чувствуется не только изящный аристократизм, но и несокрушимая, как камень воля.  
Тодзи заворожен.  
Также как и обилием зелени в помещениях дворца, он такого…нет он вообще никогда ничего до этого не видел.  
В его словаре, как и в его сознании слово «красота» вообще ни с чем визуально не ассоциировалась.  
Только звуки, и голоса, сладкие запахи и тактильные мягкие ощущения.  
А потом, все самое красивое почему-то стало золотым, бледно-мерцающим, холодным, умирающим и даже ледяным.  
Цвета самого проклинаемого в империи оттенка, серебряным.


End file.
